Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki Is The Main Protagonist Of The Story(うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be ostracised by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Hero Of The Leaf. Background Naruto was born on the night of October 10th, 2055 to Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails). He was named after the protagonist of Jiraiya's first book, which made the Sannin his godfather. Due To His Parent's Sacrifice, He Grew Up Outcasted And Lonely, Never Knowing Who His Mother And Father Were. Appearance Naruto strongly resembles his father: he has blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face.His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks, which Samus Aran Noticed as soon as she met him. He is considered Very handsome as a teenager and after defeating Pain, Had His Own Fangirl Club According To Kotetsu. He Is extremely fast, agile and fit as a result of his training with Jiraiya. It is hinted that Samus desires more from Naruto, hinted from her dreams about him in Chapter 4 And 5. Through His Trials And Triumps, He Has Become Japan's Most Iconic Figure Alongside Son Goku, Becoming The Greatest Example Of From Zero To Hero In The Process. Personality ' ''He Really Just Wanted To Impress Samus By Acting Reckless And Cool ' '' ''- ''Description During Naruto Vs Metroid ( Chapter 1 ) ''N''aruto Is The Polar Opposite Of His Father, being an absolute knucklehead who does not know when to quit. However, His Sensei Considered This As His Greatest Asset And Labelled Him Kenosha's #1 Hyperactive , Unpredictable , Knucklehead Shinobi. Naruto Is Extremely Kind And Protective Of The Ones He Considers Dear To Him. He, Like Samus Suffered From Loneliness And Being Orphaned. For A Really Long Time He Was Infatuated With Sakura Haruno, Who Mistreated him a lot. However, He came to feel true love and it being reciprocated after meeting Samus Aran, Much Like How His Mother Kashina Had Hoped For. He Hasn't Yet Realized it, but He Is Madly in Love With Samus , Indicated by his actions and her being the first thought of his day, always. They Nearly Share A Kiss in Chapter 5, Disrupted By ANBU Uzuki. He Has Saved Her ( Samus') Life On At Least 1 Occasion. Her Safety is more important than anything to him in the world. He Is Also extremely kind hearted and honest to every person, making a lot of friends instantly. He also takes pride in being the son of the 4th homage , something that hasn't been revealed to his 'girlfriend' Samus yet. He Even Considers Unseen Character Sasuke Uchiha As His Best Friend, Despite his criminal status. He Is devoted to bringing him back. Prologue In The Prologue , Naruto Learns ( And Masters ) Sage Mode And avenges his master Jiraiya's death by defeating Pain. This leads him to discover the identity of his father and also knowing about 'Madara' Uchiha. By saving the leaf single handedly, he achieved his long term goal of being acknowledged. His teacher Iruka Even Shed Tears Of Joy, Going through various Flashbacks. Ironically, He is still a Genin Despite Already Being Well Above Kage Level By The Time Pain Is Defeated. According To Fukasaku, He was even better than his father and Jiraiya at learning Sage Mode. Also, He Has Become An Expert Summoner Of Toads Like Jiraiya And Minato. Synopsis In Chapter 1- Where's Naruto, He Is On A Mission Of Unknown Rank With Kiba And Sakura. He Scouts Ahead , Leaving them behind due to his advanced sensory skills. He Then meets Samus Aran and works with her in destroying the Mother Metroid, Using His Fuuton Rasenshuriken. When Samus Reveals herself to be a girl, he is beyond astonished and already starts to develop something special for her, beyond infatuation. However, Even by Chapter 8 - Don't tell him Samus, he hasn't realized that 'feeling' yet. She has become at least 90 percent of his mind's thoughts already. His Various Teachers such as Might Gai, Yamato And Aoba have already started taking interest in his love life due to his newfound fandom. Also , he accidentally reveals to Captain Yamato That he has forgotten about Sakura, due to his time spent with A Certain Blonde Who Likes Blue. He Is Last Seen Headed Off For The Jinchuriki Island In Chapter 7, To Keep Him Safe From The Upcoming 4th Shinobi World War, Exactly A Week After Meeting Samus Aran.